What She Doesn't Know
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: All it took was one offhand comment, one that suddenly forced Chris and Alex to come to terms with what they had been hiding from all along... Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin/Velvet Sky *Explicit Slash/Implied Threesome*


**A/N: So! This is the second of my Guns prompt fics, and this comes from the idea of a Guns/Velvet threesome, where the Guns decide that they much rather prefer each other... Hope you guys all enjoy! :)**

**As always, all reviews are welcome! Whether good or bad, they're all appreciated! And remember, if you want a prompt of your own, just send me a message :)**

**Unfortunately, I will never own any of the people in this fic *sigh* :(**

**Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

><p>The hotel bar was alive and buzzing with that kind of atmosphere that only a very elite selection of the guys from the TNA locker room could possibly provide. In other words, Chris thought rather annoyingly, it was overly loud and ruckous, and the chances of at least one of the boys being thrown out on their ass in a very unceremonious fashion was getting to be quite highly likely. In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best place to be spending his friday evening, but it sure beat out the ludricrously overpriced and snobby shit hole down the road that Velvet was adamant she wanted to go to for dinner. Actually, Chris reasoned, this was probably the best place he could be at that precise second in time.<p>

The knockout in question was currently sitting across the table from Chris, her chin in her palm as she chatted animatedly with Angelina and one of her prissy, stuck up friends, who looked more like a slut who'd lost her client with the trowelled on make-up and non-existant belt of a skirt. The sour mood she'd originally walked in with was one that Chris definitely didn't want to deal with; she was a bitch and a half to handle when she was pissed off about one thing or another, and seeing as Chris had bore the brunt of her less than impressed attitude recently, he figured that plying her off with shit loads of her favourite alcohol and charging it to his tab would be the easiest way by far of getting her off of his back.

Fucking expensive, Chris conceeded regretfully as he thought of all the money that Velvet was blowing like it was going out of style, especially with those stupid girly cocktails she seemed so damned fond of that just so ironically happened to cost a fucking arm and a leg every time she ordered one, but it shut her up quickly enough, so Chris wasn't too bothered about the obscene bill he knew was awaiting him in the morning.

Chris gave a sigh, one that apparently wasn't noticed by his otherwise distracted girlfriend as he took a sip from the pint of beer in his hand, staring distractedly across the room. He supposed it would be rather rude of him to bring up how mind-numbingly bored he was of hearing about the ins and outs of Angelina's last one night stand - her and Velvet had had that conversation so many times that Chris could practically tell Angelina just what colour underwear she'd lost in some sleazy hotel room somewhere - but, seeing as this was one of their religious friday night dates - well, not that he ever had any choice on the matter - that just so happened to coincide with Velvet's birthday the following day, Chris just bit his tongue and continued to drink his beer.

Chris' life should have been looking absolutely peachy keen. He had a reasonably well-paying job, he got to travel around the world, and he had a fucking smoking hot girl hanging off of his right arm; but Chris knew, deep in his gut as he listened to Velvet's drunken and high-pitched giggling, that somewhere along the lines, things had gone wrong. He was living a complete and utter fucking lie, and having to pretend that he was content with his life - more specifically, his love life - was something that was gradually getting harder and harder to do.

To begin with, it was something that Chris couldn't really understand. After all, despite the character that she played on screen, she really was one of the loveliest girls he'd ever had the pleasure of dating. She was sinfully hot to boot as well, with those sexy curves, those plump lips that had practically been invented just for his cock, and those simply stunning breasts that molded perfectly into his hands. God, he should've been in absolute heaven having her at his beck and call, having that guaranteed fuck at the end of every day whenever he asked. There were men who would've literally given their left arm to have one night with her, let alone the past 8 months. Who in their right mind would not be fucking delirious with happiness?

Well, Chris concluded rather logically, him apparently.

Sure, she was nice; but that was all there was to her. She was just _nice_. Whenever they were together, there wasn't that spark of electricity or excitement he'd expected or had from previous lovers. There wasn't that craving to make love to her each and every way imaginable; in Chris' mind, all they did was fuck, and even then, he never felt the roar of sexual energy or emotion rush through him uncontrollably. It was one of those events that, although enjoyable in every sense of the word from a physical standpoint, never fully satisfied him. Laying together in bed at night, in the afterglow of their orgasms with her naked body pressed to his, he never felt that overwhelming urge to say "I love you."

None of it had ever felt right, no matter how much he tried to will himself to like her more than he did.

A hand suddenly clamped down on Chris' left shoulder, and Chris jumped out of his skin, shouting out a curse slightly louder - and, to his own horror and chagrin, much more girly - than he anticipated. When he heard Alex's slightly drunken, yet still horribly obnoxious laugh coming from right behind him, Chris didn't bother turning around to greet him; he just flipped him the bird, giving Alex a sharp elbow to the stomach when Alex walked past him to grab a chair and drag it to the table. Chris gave an amused grin, more genuine than the smile he'd had plastered on his face all night just to keep Velvet happy, when Alex flopped overdramatically into the chair, before wrapping his arm around Velvet's shoulder and dragging her closer before planting a sloppy kiss on her temple. Velvet just wrinkled her nose and pushed him away playfully, giggling like an idiot.

"So, how's my favourite nearly birthday girl and her grandpa doing?" Alex asked smugly as he watched Chris out of the corner of his eye, that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh go fuck yourself, asshole. Who said you could come anyway?" Chris fired back, the mischevious light in his eyes betraying the rudeness in his voice as he lounged back into his chair, swinging both of his legs up and crossing them awkwardly in Alex's lap.

"Please Chris, like I need an invitation to hang out with you guys?" Before Chris could think up a witty comeback, Alex had slammed his hands down on the table happily. " So, who wants a beer? My treat."

"Wow, isn't that just so generous of you?" Chris retorted sarcastically, although it was getting more and more difficult for him to hold back the urge to laugh. "And I was looking forward to living out of a trash can for the next 3 months after the amount of booze I've already brought tonight."

Despite just how tongue-in-cheek Chris was being, he was actually incredibly thankful for Alex's intervention; he seriously was actually starting to get worried about the sheer size of the bill that would be waiting for him when they all checked out. At this rate, he'd practically be offering to prostitute himself to the hideous old bag at the front desk so that he had enough money to live off of for the next week or so. Of course, Alex's friendly sentiment was already being short-lived, and Chris was expecting the rebuttal in T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2...

"For the next 3 months? I thought you lived out of one already?"

Chris sighed. Alex was such an asshole when he was drunk. Granted, it wasn't much of a change from his normal range of behaviours, Chris' brain reasonably offered. Either way, their unexpected verbal barbs were a shit load more fun that his girlfriend was currently being.

"Oh get bent," Chris replied, leaning over to smack Alex's shoulder pretty damn hard, trying to block out the sound of Velvet's childish fit of giggles. It was the kind of response you'd expect out of a teenager when they first learnt about sex at school, and Chris couldn't help but admit to himself that it was starting to grate on his nerves something chronic. He caught sight of the sympathetic smile that Alex was shooting him from across the table; Alex knew just how annoying Velvet could get when she was drunk, and considering Chris spent more time with her than anybody else at the moment, Alex couldn't help but pity him just a little bit.

As Alex waved over the bartender, placing an order for 3 large beers as he began to flirt outrageously with Velvet, Chris couldn't help but feel a weird pang flit through him as he resumed his stretched out position across the chair and Alex's legs. He knew the two of them were only playing about; Alex and Velvet constantly loved to tease each other when they were all out together, so Chris presumed he should have gotten used to it.

He hadn't. Not in the slightest.

It wasn't so much the sight and sounds of Velvet, his girlfriend, hitting on Alex that bothered him. No, it was the way that Alex, his best friend, interacted with her.

It was the way his eyes shined brightly with youth and exuberance. It was the way that the melodic noise of Alex's laugh hit his ears and warmed his heart. It was the way that, as he twisted and turned in his seat, his t-shirt rode up and revealed just the tiniest hint of smooth, muscled flesh above his hip. It was the way that he wrinkled his nose indignantly when he was grossed out by what Velvet was saying; it was so pathetically adorable that Chris could feel his own brain laughing at him for even acknowledging it. It was just everything about him. Everything about him that made Chris' heart occasionally skip a beat, that made his stomach feel like it was doing backflips. Everything about him that filled Chris with unbearable sadness and depression some nights.

He had known from the first time that Alex and him met, that his life was suddenly going to be turned completely on its head. Over the years, a deep friendship had been formed. It had only been over the last few months, for just over 8 months in fact, that Chris realised that his feelings towards Alex had gradually began to shift from being purely platonic. It had only been over the last couple of months that Chris had realised why he couldn't bring himself to feel anything more than friendly affection or tenderness towards the beautiful woman who shared his bed.

It was because Chris didn't love her; Chris loved _him._

That moment when the penny had dropped was late in his hotel room one night, less than 3 months ago maybe, when he found himself watching Alex's sleeping form from his own bed. When he had found himself staring at Alex in an entirely new and different way to how he had ever viewed anybody. When the image of Alex never left his mind long after he fell asleep and into the next day when he was fucking Velvet through the mattress in some state somewhere. He never saw Velvet's body beneath him that night; the soft flesh had turned into hard, toned muscle. The long, willowly blonde hair stuck to Velvet's sweat slicked shoulders had turned a deep brown. The sound of Velvet moaning Chris' name during her climax had turned into Alex's, his rich voice filling Chris' mind and driving him onto one of his hardest orgasms to date.

That night had put a lot of things into perspective, Chris mused sadly as he watched Alex and Velvet challenge each other to Vodka shots. He'd originally dismissed the idea; being in the business that they all were, it was inevitable that there was going to be times when thoughts of loved ones got skewed a little bit along the way, but when it happened again and again, night after night, that's when Chris begun to realise that this couldn't easily be explained away the way he thought. Instead, he started to fight the idea, and he threw himself almost recklessly into his relationship with Velvet, trying to convince himself that she was the "one."

It just wasn't that simple though. The more that Velvet grew to love him, the more he realised that she was nothing more than a distraction for his growing feelings for his best friend.

Giving out an irritated sigh as he tried to shove his thoughts on the backburner, Chris grabbed the beer sitting on the table before downing it all in one fell swoop. Fuck it, he thought, he might as well get pissed and enjoy the company, rather than letting himself wallow like a bitch. He could see Alex's gaze occasionally flicking from Velvet to himself out of what looked to be concern; he knew that he was being way too quiet, and that if he didn't start to join in their childish antics, then Alex was going to start asking questions.

He saw Alex's hand disappear underneath the table, and Chris froze when he felt Alex's fingers pull up the bottom of his jeans by his ankle before slipping them underneath, touching and stroking the skin absentmindedly as he continued to discuss some shit with Velvet about who they'd rather fuck on the roster. He shifted his leg slightly, trying to move Alex's hand away from him, but it backfired majorly when Alex just started to run the palm of his hand up the length of Chris' leg before giving a gentle, almost teasing, squeeze to Chris' thigh instead. Chris could feel the warmth of Alex's hand through the thick denim, and he could've sworn he felt his heart start to race just that tiny little bit.

Chris cleared his throat nervously before grabbing another drink and immersing himself in the current conversation with vigor as he tried not to pay attention to the skilled, nimble fingers massaging his flesh.

As the hours went on, Chris managed to succeed in getting quite seriously drunk; not drunk enough that he had no control over what he was doing, but just drunk enough that he didn't give a shit about what was happening either way. He didn't even mind anymore about the hand that was still stroking his thigh; if anything, he was almost deliberately trying to get Alex to go just that little bit further up his leg. Chris knew that Alex knew what Chris was doing when he shifted lower in his chair, or when he moved just a little bit closer to Alex, but Alex didn't comment on it though. He didn't have to. The glint in his eye when he turned away from an exceptionally intoxicated Velvet to occasionally cock his head at Chris said more than words could anyway.

It was almost as if it was saying that two could play at this game, and Chris was suddenly having to bit down hard on his bottom lip when Alex's hand _did_ move up his thigh, the tips of his fingers just dipping into that crease between Chris' leg and his groin, that crease which was highly receptive to any kind of touch, the kind of touch that was just starting to make his cock stir within the confines of his jeans. He saw the sly smile that passed across Alex's face, and was beginning to almost desperately wish that Velvet wasn't there so that he could quite happily lean across the table, grab Alex's shirt and kiss the life out of the fucker before smacking right around the face out of principle.

It was getting so much harder for him to try and ignore his feelings and desire for Alex when Alex was doing shit like that - and in fucking public no less, with his girlfriend sitting across the table from them, completely oblivious to what was going on just out of sight underneath the table. He'd always prided himself on his self-control, but he felt like that if this carried on for much longer, he was going to come apart at the seams. It didn't help either that Alex was starting to lean in closer to Chris when he talked to him, that he was beginning to come out with what could be construed as some very sexual comments, that his eyes would darken just that tiny bit whenever Chris had to bite his lip or move just slightly from Alex's ministrations.

If Chris didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Alex was doing this in purpose. That couldn't be possible though, Chris thought; for starters, Alex didn't fancy him. Alex, whilst not being homophobic in any sense of the world, would be the last person on the face of the fucking earth to harbour sexual feelings for his male best friend. Secondly, Alex didn't know that Chris fancied him. Chris had kept it so damn tightly under wraps with his relationship with Velvet that nobody would suspect.

Although, Chris conceeded, Alex was drunk. Alex wasn't very well known for knowing the boundaries, or for his own control whenever he got pissed. Well, that, and just the fact that he was a plain bastard; alcohol only intensified that part of his personality tenfold. Chris had become used to it by now though, so he didn't understand why he was questioning it as much as he was. He tried to make those irritating questions go the fuck away with another bottle of beer.

Focusing his attention back on the room, he hadn't actually realised that Velvet was clinging onto Alex's other side, trying to manoeuvre herself into his lap with that drunken smile plastered all over her face. She had reached the point of no return now, and she was well known for doing anything and everything whilst in this state. Alex wasn't really helping matters much though, as he kept playfully batting her away, before giving in and letting her slide onto his lap. Chris quickly swung his legs off, not noticing the look that passed across Alex's face when he did so. Straightening himself up, he tried to regain his composure; he was failing miserably. He was still flustered as he felt the ghost of Alex's fingers travelling up his leg, and the more he thought about it, the harder his cock grew.

He sighed. Velvet's timing sucked ass.

Velvet had leaned right in close to Alex, and was whispering something in his ear. It was apparent from the sudden shock on Alex's face that he certainly wasn't prepared for whatever Velvet had just said to him. He saw Alex's eyes flit over to him for a brief few seconds, before he glanced back at Velvet wearily, and Chris was almost tempted to ask what the fuck they were talking about. However, as he went to open his mouth, he heard Alex give a nervous chuckle as Velvet planted a kiss on his neck, followed swiftly by another.

"I don't know about that Vel, you'd have to ask Chris. He's your boyfriend after all, I think he'd like to put his two cents in."

Chris was confused. Alex wasn't a person to suddenly act all coy and nervous over nothing; Alex didn't have a shy or retiring bone in his body, so for him to be thrown out of step like that from whatever Velvet had said was definitely a highly unusual turn of events. He saw Alex's eyes lock with his again, before he glanced down at Velvet; her behaviour was so forward that it would have put a porn star to shame, and as her kisses travelled higher up Alex's neck, trailing along the length of his jaw, Chris began to suspect what Velvet had propositioned Alex with.

Why the fuck Alex would be turning down sex was beyond him, even if it was from his girlfriend; Alex usually didn't give a shit who he got some from, regardless of their and even his own relationship status. After all, sex was just sex, and seeing as Alex was the perfect example of a sex-driven, hot blooded male, it wasn't surprising he got a hell of a lot of it from many different people. It drove Chris completely mental sometimes to walk in on Alex and some rat fucking in the opposite bed, and as much as the sound of Alex's moans and groans insanely turned him on, it completely tortured him not to be in that bed with him. It killed him to lay in his own bed, facing away from Alex, trying to ignore the devastating pain in his chest as he attempted to get to sleep.

"Chris..." Velvet whispered sultrily, her voice dropping down a few degrees as she leaned straight across Alex's lap, her face mere inches away from Chris'. "You know you haven't gotten my birthday present yet..."

Chris could smell the thick and almost nauseatingly strong stench of alcohol on Velvet's breath, and he tried to move his head back slightly so that he could breathe fresh air again. Velvet just followed him back, Alex's face inadvertantly being buried in her breasts as she tried to scoot closer to the two of them; Chris almost could have laughed at the smug expression that briefly flashed across Alex's features if his attention hadn't been stolen by the soft, barely there kiss that Velvet planted on his lips. As she pulled back just a little, her hand began to travel down Chris' chest and abdomen, before resting on the slight bulge that was continuing to swell and grow inside his jeans; he was quite thankful that Velvet didn't question where it had come from.

"Well, I know something that I would really, _really_ like... from both of you..."

As the implicit suggestion was left hanging heavily in the air between the three of them, Chris turned his head just slightly so that he could catch Alex's gaze. He could see the light that flashed through them; Chris knew that meant that Alex was currently in the process of weighing up all of the pros and cons of what Velvet was asking for. Chris couldn't deny the fact that even the very idea of possibly having sex with Alex - at the very least being able to touch and kiss him without any problems whatsoever - was one that had him almost struggling to breathe. The images running rampant in his brain, images that could quite easily be turned into reality, were starting to make the heat pool in his groin and his cock twitch in Velvet's hand.

However, as much as Chris wanted it, _needed_ it to happen, he was scared. With Alex being that close to him, naked and aroused as they all had their fun, Chris wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to control himself. There was no way he'd be able to hide his desire and feelings, no shield he'd be able to duck behind when things became too intense, no way back if his overwhelming love and lust for his best friend ended up tearing their friendship apart. Did he really want that to happen? But then again though, did he really want to let this opportunity pass him by? Would he ever have the chance to get Alex in his bed again, even if it was just because Velvet wanted a threesome?

Flicking his eyes over to Alex once more, Chris could see plain as day as Alex's gaze clouded over slightly with Chris almost recognised as being lust; it was probably the exact identical look that he had in his own eyes, but Chris knew that it couldn't be for him. As much as Chris wanted Alex, Chris had also realised with a certain amount of irrational jealousy and sadness that Alex probably just wanted Velvet; why would Alex be interested in him?

All of a sudden, Alex drew his tongue across his bottom lip slowly, and as the sly smirk passed across his face, Chris instinctively knew what Alex had decided upon. It didn't surprise him in the slightest; Alex was obsessed with sex sometimes, so he wouldn't turn down some pussy on account of the offer being from his best friend girlfriend. However, when Alex glanced over and fixed Chris with a piercing gaze, his eyes darkening just a little bit more as he gave Chris a wink, Chris could feel himself flush red, and he suddenly had to swallow thickly to get rid of the dry knot in the back of his throat.

Feeling himself gradually becoming ever more flustered, Chris took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. After all, if this was what Velvet wanted, and if Alex apparently had no qualms about the idea that had been suggested, then why should he let his own fears and doubts get in the way? As much as it would break his heart to know this would probably be a once in a lifetime moment, maybe just being able to enjoy Alex in his entirity this one time would be enough to soothe the raging turmoil of emotions twisting up his gut. It would give him something to dream about, a cherished memory to remember.

At the same time though, how hollow would it feel to look at Alex afterwards and know that Alex didn't love him the way that Chris seriously wanted him to? Could he live for years knowing that he had had Alex once, but that it would never happen again? Could he honestly believe that he'd be able to look in the mirror again without being destroyed by the emptiness and desperate longing for a man that he couldn't have, regardless of what went on between them?

Chris jumped when he felt Alex's fingers against his thigh again, giving his leg a gentle, almost reassuring squeeze. He hadn't realised that he'd been so zoned out in his conflictions and thoughts, but when he felt Alex's eyes upon him, bright with concern and worry, he gave a sigh before plastering an incredibly fake cheery expression across his face. After all, he thought sadly, it was better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. As cringy a cliche as it was, Chris could kind of relate now to where it was coming from; surely one night of sheer heaven was enough to spur him to survive the years of pure hell that would follow, right?

Glancing between Alex and Velvet, he gave a soft smile; he didn't care for Velvet's over dramatic and drunken squeal right in his ear as she kissed him hard. All he could see was the sudden spark that lit up Alex's eyes as he matched the grin on Chris' face, giving another squeeze to Chris' leg before withdrawing his hand. The smile on his face widening just a little bit at the pleasure in Alex's subtle response, Chris grabbed his beer bottle, clinking it with Alex's before downing the rest of the alcohol inside. He was definitely going to need it to get through the night emotionally intact.

"Well, seeing as it's your birthday..."

* * *

><p>Alex wrapped his arms around Velvet's back and shoulders, pulling her down into another hard thrust as he let out a breathy grunt. He felt the heels of her feet dig sharply into the base of his back, urging him to drive into her deeper and faster as she continued to rub her clit relentlessly, her pussy sporadically tightening around Alex's cock as she threw her head back against the pillow with a moan. Alex could feel a faint knot of heat begin to coil in his groin, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. To be perfectly honest, after watching her get fucked through the mattress by Chris already tonight, he was surprised that he hadn't cum the second he entered her as he gave a snarl at the friction that was building around his erection.<p>

There was something nagging Alex though, even as he fucked the life out of the beautiful girl writhing in pleasure beneath him; it was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. As much as he was enjoying himself - after all, sex was sex, and that was always a good way to end a night - he felt oddly empty. As much as his body was responding to every touch of her hand, to every arch of her back and every spasm around his erection, it didn't feel quite right.

He'd originally thought that it was maybe a little bit of discomfort because Velvet's boyfriend - his best friend - was in the room with them, but he quickly dismissed that idea. Him and Chris had had plenty of threesomes in the past, and it had never bothered him before; he really was pretty damn shameless when it came to sex. He could feel Chris' eyes boring into him, studying every inch of his body, and he rather suddenly came to the conclusion that he liked Chris watching him. He liked the subtle signs of need and desperation that he could see out of his peripheral vision, and for some reason, that turned him on just that little bit more than he was expecting.

Well, Alex thought truthfully as he snapped his hips almost viciously hard into Velvet's more than willing body, he shouldn't really have been too shocked. He'd seen it in Chris' eyes in the bar, when he was touching and stroking Chris' thigh, when his hand strayed slightly further into unknown territory. He had seen right through Chris' attempts at throwing himself with reckless abandon into his relationship with Velvet; the desperate sadness and longing in Chris' eyes whenever Chris looked at Alex said more than anything else could. He knew that Chris wanted him; he also knew it was about the time that Chris had discovered that fact that he'd suddenly hooked up with Velvet out of the blue.

To be perfectly honest, Alex had been expecting that. He knew Chris was way too much of a stubborn bastard to admit what he truly felt, especially towards his very male best friend, so it didn't offend him too much. What did offend him, however, was when Alex's emotions and feelings conspired against him and made him start to realise that Chris' crush on him wasn't entirely a one way street. That had been an eye-opening discovery one night, and the night after that, and the night after that one too, when he always woke up, drenched in sweat, his cock painfully hard and the remnants of his dream where he was being fucked into oblivion by Chris flashing before his eyes.

Since then, a lot of things had changed, and Alex had learnt a shit lot about himself along the way too. Mainly, that he seriously wanted everything that Chris could possibly ever give him. Just that thought of Chris dominating him, loving and worshipping him physically, sexually and emotionally, made Alex's cock twitch inside of Velvet, and with those thoughts spurring him on, he began to drive into Velvet with renewed vigor, feeling his climax start to approach him at full speed.

Chris was lazily slouched on the other bed, observing the scene unfolding before him with equal amounts of pain, jealousy and arousal. He was still trying to recover himself after his own orgasm a few minutes before, but he couldn't deny the fact that as he watched Alex fucking his girlfriend, his cock was once again starting to stir and harden against his thigh. The almost sinfully sexy sounds that Alex was making as he drove into Velvet, a slight sheen on sweat on his skin glistening in the low light as his muscles tensed with every thrust of his hips, was driving Chris absolutely insane, and as he gazed almost hypnotically at Alex, his hand slowly began to run down his abdomen, before he wrapped his fingers lightly around his semi-erect cock and started to stroke himself.

The sound of heavy panting and gradually loudening moans and expletives rang around the room as Alex drove himself violently into Velvet, hearing the tantilising moan that she gave in response. Alex fought to keep his eyes open as his arousal began to overwhelm him, and he averted his gaze from Velvet's body below him to briefly glance over at Chris. At that moment, Chris looked up, and he had to bite his bottom lip hard at the lust-filled gaze Alex gave him, Alex's brown eyes bleeding to almost black and turning him more than anything had ever done before.

His hand started to work his cock even faster than before, and Chris couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward into his hand as Alex's gaze continued to pierce him, letting out a deep moan of frustration and desire as he rubbed the pad of his thumb firmly over the head of his erection, smearing the precum around as it began to pool and dribble down his length. The sweat began to bead on Chris' forehead, and he bit down on his lip even more desperately at the sheer want and carnal hunger that flashed through Alex's eyes prominently before Alex focused his attentions back on Velvet and her approaching orgasm, trying not to let his lust overwhelm him too prematurely.

After a couple more hard thrusts of his hips, Alex fell forward abruptly as Velvet's pussy tightened almost painfully around his cock, her orgasm hitting her full force as she let out a half screeched moan, her back arching upwards as the muscles in her thighs trembled almost uncontrollably from sheer exhaustion. Alex tried to block out the slightly irritating sound as he focused on his own approaching release, and as he screwed his eyes shut, burying his head into Velvet's shoulder, the images in his mind suddenly changed.

Instead of Velvet's soft, supple body beneath him, her slim legs wrapped around his waist, he felt solid muscle between his fingers. He felt thick, toned thighs gripped around him tightly, meeting every thrust of his hips eagerly with unrestrained power. He could feel hard flesh rubbing against his abdomen, and as that roar of sexual energy crashed through his skull, he could hear Chris' voice, begging for him. The sound of Chris whispering his name, his tone full of craving for him, completely undid Alex, and as he held himself deep inside Velvet's body, his climax exploding within him, he couldn't restrain himself from moaning Chris' name out loud through the brutal waves of ecstasy that rendered him helpless in the face of his desires.

The sound of Alex growling out his name during orgasm was too much for Chris to bear, and he let go of his cock to stop himself cumming in that very second out of the sheer hunger that was threatening to overcome him as he glanced at Alex's prone body with something akin to shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; he almost had to pinch himself to be sure that he wasn't having some horribly vivid dream. All of a sudden, Chris couldn't help himself, and he pushed himself up off of the bed before striding across the room to stand next to the two exhausted figures on the opposite bed. He briefly paused as he went to reach his hand out, scared that he was going to be taken things too far.

It wasn't until Alex wearily lifted his head, turning to gaze almost pleadingly at Chris' frozen form that Chris finally snapped and gave into the torrent of lust, desire and emotions that were pulsing through him mercilessly. Alex shifted his hips just slightly, letting his rapidly softening cock slide carefully out of Velvet's body before he slowly turned onto his side. The soft breathing coming from behind him, and the way that Velvet's arm had gone limp meant they knew she was asleep; it wasn't surprising considering how badly they'd both fucked her that night.

Alex hadn't even been able to sit up before Chris practically pounced on him, grabbing his hips in a vice-like hold before pinning them to the sweat soaked mattress beneath them. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Chris leaned over the top of Alex's body, preventing him from being able to move even an inch as he attacked Alex's mouth in a voracious and ravenous kiss. Alex moaned desperately, responding immediately to Chris' aggression as one hand clawed possessively at the back of Chris' neck, the other travelling down Chris' spine before grasping the curve of his ass hungrily. Chris bit down hard on Alex's bottom lip, before drawing his tongue firmly across the seal of Alex's mouth.

Alex didn't need prompting; he let his lips fall open without any resistance or protest, and he gave a groan when Chris' tongue slid demandingly into his mouth, asserting his power and authority as he roughly assaulted Alex's mouth. Unable to control the surge of animalistic lust that was battering him, Chris began to grind his hips down hard against Alex's, his already fully erect cock rubbing relentlessly against Alex's own as Alex began to meet each roll of Chris' hips. Despite the fact that he usually was the dominant one in his sexual partnerships, Alex didn't give a shit that he was willingly submitting to Chris; there was something about the waves of raw sexual energy and power rolling off Chris that made his own appetite grow uncontrollably.

As the minutes passed, and their exploration of each other became more rabid and desperate, Chris could no longer hold back. He may have never had sex with a guy before - and he highly doubted Alex had either - but that didn't stop or hinder him in the slightest as he pulled away from Alex's mouth with a smirk. Letting go of Alex's hips, Chris began to drag his fingers up and down Alex's sides and abdomen, savouring the feel of the toned muscle that tensed beneath his touch as he kissed a trail down the length of Alex's jaw and his neck, before biting down hard on the curve of Alex's shoulder.

Alex threw his head back, trying his hardest to hold back the moan rolling deep in his throat. After all, Velvet, Chris' fucking girlfriend, was laying asleep mere centimetres away from the two of them; he didn't want to think about the hell on earth that would ensue if she woke up and caught them in the act, but that consequence wasn't enough to make Alex want to stop - and apparently, it wasn't for Chris either. If even, the fact that Velvet was right there and unaware of anything made it that much hotter in Alex's mind, and he gave out a breathy groan when his cock grew even harder at the thought.

Panting out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding, Chris pushed at Alex's thighs, making him open them wider, before he clambered between them as carefully as his need would allow him to make sure they didn't inadvertantly nudge Velvet's sleeping form. As he ran the palms of his hands firmly up Alex's leg, Alex opened them up even further, before raising his ass up just a little bit. Chris apparently took the hint of what Alex wanted, and after a couple of teasing strokes of Alex's hard erection that had Alex squirming with sheer frustration and need, Chris slowly dragged his fingers down the crack of Alex's ass, before resting the tip of his finger against Alex's asshole.

Leaning back up over Alex's tensed and highly aroused body, Chris caught his lips in another rough kiss as he started to work his finger into Alex's ass as gently as he could. He saw the brief flash of pain that crossed Alex's face, but before he could ask Alex if he was okay, Alex had crushed his mouth up even harder against Chris', rolling his hips down tentatively to take more of Chris' finger in. Pleased that Alex was enjoying himself, Chris pushed his finger in as far as it would go; satisfied that Alex's body was relaxed enough to prevent Chris from hurting him, Chris began to fingerfuck him at a brutal, reckless pace, watching with growing need and lust as Alex tangled his fingers into his own hair, biting down on Chris' bottom lip painfully hard as he began to ride Chris' finger.

With each thrust of his fingers, both Chris' and Alex's desire began to grow to unimaginable heights, and after working a second finger into Alex's ass with relative ease compared to what he thought, it was becoming harder and harder for either of them to hold back the feelings and emotions that were crawling through every inch of their bodies. All of the reservations and fears that had plagued Chris for months had melted away, and he was left feeling nothing more than sheer happiness and so much joy that he could have burst into tears. Even if this was a one time event, Chris knew that he would cherish it for the rest of his life, regardless of what happened between them in the future.

Withdrawing his fingers from Alex's ass carefully, Chris caught Alex's eyes, and he couldn't help but give a broad, genuine smile at the look of unconditional love and trust that was reflected back at him. He felt Alex's legs curl up to rest either side of his hips, and when Alex arched up against him, a hungry smirk scrawled all across his face, Chris knew then that he wouldn't regret anything that was going to happen next. Leaning up over Alex, Chris grabbed hold of Alex's shoulder with his left hand, massaging circles into Alex's neck with his thumb as he rested the head of his cock against Alex's asshole with his right. Waiting a few seconds until Alex relaxed, nodding his head at Chris, Chris began to push his hips forward firmly.

As Chris' erection began to bury itself in Alex's ass, Chris had to screw his eyes shut to allow himself to concentrate on holding back the frantic pulses of pleasure rippling up his spine. He heard Alex's sudden intake of breath, and he stilled for a couple of moments to allow Alex to adjust to his girth before he continued to push forward; within seconds, Chris' balls were flat against Alex's ass, and Chris felt Alex's cock twitch and harden even further against his lower stomach and groin.

Pulling back until his cock almost fell completely out of Alex's ass, Chris paused for a couple of seconds just to throw Alex off balance before he snapped his hips forward forcefully, driving hard and deep into Alex's more than receptive body as he started up a harsh and fast rhythm. Almost immediately, Alex started pushing back against each of Chris' violent thrusts as he dug his heels deep into the small of Chris' back, his breaths coming in short, shallow bursts as he tried to resist the urge to moan and swear out loud with every inward stroke of Chris' rigid erection.

It was almost as if time had stood still, capturing this moment in its perfect entirity as both their bodies moved together in pure ecstasy, their arousal and desire only getting stronger and stronger with every second as they desperately tried to keep quiet enough to stop Velvet from waking up. As Chris drove his hips forward hard, the head of his cock pressed firmly against Alex's prostate, and Alex couldn't hold back the almost guttural moan he released, the sound reverberating around Chris' mind as he tried to make him repeat the utterly sex-drenched noise that swamped his senses. He didn't care any longer if Velvet caught them; fuck, he was almost hoping she did, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that whatever happened would be completely worth it.

Alex's hand dragged down his taut and tensed abdomen, before he wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his painfully erect cock and began to masturbate relentlessly, matching the increasingly frantic and desperately vicious rhythm that Chris was setting with his hips. Just the sight of Alex's hand working over his own erection in such a shameless and open way did nothing to stop the knot of heat tightening up in Chris' groin, and as Alex's ass began to contract tighly around his cock, Chris knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer at this rate, and understandably, neither was Alex.

As he drove harder, deeper and faster into Alex's gradually stiffening ass, Chris watched with sheer joy as Alex's face began to flush a bright pink, his eyes drifting shut without his permission as his breathing became more and more erratic. Glancing down the length of Alex's gorgeous body, Chris watched with unadulterated lust and desire as Alex's hand moved at an almost blurred pace on his cock, and as Chris connected with that bundle of nerves deep inside him once more, he felt Alex's entire body go tense. A split second later, he heard Alex let out a breathy, half choked moan as he began to climax, strings of pearlescent cum hitting Chris' belly and abdomen as Alex's masturbation suddenly slowed, trying to make the ebbs of pleasure last as long as he could before they faded away.

As Alex's ass spasmed around his cock uncontrollably, and as the sound of Alex's moan filtered through the lusty haze that had settled heavily around his mind, Chris thrust brutally hard into Alex's body. It was almost as if the world stopped for a brief few seconds, and as that roar of overwhelming lust rushed through him, Chris saw white light flash in his eyes as his orgasm hit him full force with a low, almost possessive snarl. As the dizziness inside his skull gradually began to slow down, Chris gave a couple more lazy thrusts, before he finally collapsed on top of Alex's exhausted body, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from him.

As the minutes passed, and both men finally started to come back to themselves, Chris became aware of Alex's fingers stroking down his spine gently, and Chris couldn't help the shiver of excitement that rippled through his entire body. Gazing up into Alex's eyes, he saw just how physically knackered he was, but that didn't do anything to disguise the level of sheer contentment and happiness that Chris saw clear as day in Alex's stare. Giving a lazy smile, Chris shifted carefully up the length of the bed, before pressing his lips to Alex's in a soft, tender kiss. Alex didn't hesitate in reciprocating, his hand cupping Chris' sweaty and flushed cheek before they both broke apart with a grin.

Glancing over at Velvet, both men gave an audible sigh of relief when they saw that she was still completely out of it; they'd been able to get away with it, and for the first time in over 8 months, Chris actually felt happy. There was no doubt, no hiding his emotions in shame or out of fear; he felt comfortable within his own skin, and as he stared affectionately at Alex, he knew that Alex was feeling the exact same way. He didn't have to vocalise it, he could see it in Alex's face, in his relaxed stance and the adoring way Alex was staring back at him.

Snuggling further into Alex's body, he draped his arms softly around Alex, his fingers gently tracing the dips and rivulets in Alex's abdomen as he settled down. When he felt Alex's arms mirror the act, wrapping around the broad of Chris' back as Alex pressed a kiss into his hairline, Chris couldn't help but give out a smile as they both drifted off to sleep next to Velvet's lonely body, consumed in nothing but each other.

Yeah, he could live with this.


End file.
